


Your Battle is Over

by achillespatrochlus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean x Reader, Dean/Reader - Freeform, F/M, I'm Sorry, Romance, Sad, but kinda kewt, in a sad way, it's sad, not fluffy, not really - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillespatrochlus/pseuds/achillespatrochlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a normal demon hunt for you and Dean. But you two made the mistake of underestimating the amount of creatures from Hell. After a struggle, you die in the arms of the male hunter as he talks to you until the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Battle is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me :c but not ;-; so enjoy. You die. Telling you just in case you didn't see it the first fifty times.

One of the demons you and Dean had been fighting managed to knock you to the floor and pin you down. You were flat on your back with his knees pressing painfully into your wrists. You’re cry of pain quickly turned into a growl as you refused to show weakness. This demon had possessed the body of a strong, thirty year old male and the odds of getting out from underneath were highly unlikely without help.  
After minutes that seemed like hours, the demon realized you were about to escape his hold and put his hands around your neck. You both knew he could easily snap your neck, but he was choking you just for the pleasure of watching you suffer. While he was distracted in watching you gasp for air, his knees adjusted slightly and you pulled your right hand free from his grasp. You reached for the demon knife that had fallen inches from your fingers and swung blindly at the air in attempts to inflict some amount of pain on the monster. But due to the lack of oxygen, you missed terribly and the beast from Hell who let out an emotionless laugh as he dodged your attack and easily plucked the blade from your hand.   
He quickly trapped your arm under his leg again as he dragged the knife tauntingly across your neck. Not deep enough to kill you, but deep enough to draw blood. You managed to let out a strangled, “Dean!” as the man you called out for turned around with worry in his eyes. His beautiful green orbs widened in a mix of fear and wrath as he ran to your aid. The demon on top of you saw him making his way over and plunged your knife deep into your chest right before Dean stuck a knife though his own throat.  
You felt the weight of the dead meat suit on top of you as you gasped for the air that refused to come to your now blood filled lungs. The thick, red liquid was now gushing out from your mouth and the hole in your chest. You were relieved of some of the pressure on your chest as you barely saw Dean shove the corpse off of you. You still couldn’t breathe; blood was pooling in your lungs, refusing to allow you oxygen. At this point, you were coughing out a copious amount of blood. Dean stood in momentary shock as you continued to splutter and gasp for air.  
After a minute, Dean was pulled out of his horror and knelt next to you attempting to stop the bleeding. He tried to pick you up and take you to the hospital, but you let out a soft noise and put a weak hand on his arm to stop him. He looked at you with confusion, which quickly turned into understanding when he realized you had accepted your fate. Dean saw in your eyes that you were ready to die; he saw you readiness.   
You gently touched his face and said, “I guess…we…should have…brought back…up, huh?” You attempted to joke around as to not allow Dean to cry. But you failed, tears were pooling in his eyes as he let out a small, pained laugh. He sunk to his knees with you still in arms as the tears began to fall freely.   
With a cracked voice, he said, “I won’t let you die. I love you.”  
“I really…need…a shower, huh?” you said as you let out a small laugh. He laughed sadly again and held you close. He ignored your blood staining his shirt as he continued to laugh and cry at the same time with you in his arms.  
Dean just began to talk. He started talking about anything, memories, what you two will do once you’re done with the job, and the future. After a while, Dean said, “If you want to die, it’s okay. I know your ready and I understand that now. You don’t have to fight anymore. Your battle is over, you’re done fighting.” You don’t know how you were lucky enough to end up with a guy like him. He just began talking about when he first met you, you’re first date, first kiss, when you met Sam, when you met Bobby, and all the other memories you would cherish and remember forever (although forever was ending fairly quickly). You began to cry now, you dropped your calm demeanor and just let the tears fall. Dean kissed away your tears and said, “Don’t cry anymore, it’s okay. It’s okay. You’re okay.”  
You open your mouth to speak, but Dean shushed you, not wanting you to waste your energy. You shake your head with force and say, “Promise-” You began to cough violently now and waved Dean’s hand away as he tried to check on you. “Promise…” you continued, “…you’ll never…forget…about me.”  
It was Dean’s turn to shake his head, “Never. I will always remember you. You’ll be with me forever, right here.” He proceeded to grab your hand and place it over his heart. You just smiled as he began to talk about the memories you two shared together. You listened the whole time even when you began to get sleepier and even when the room began to get darker and even when your body began to feel heavy. “…And that’s when we threw the mashed potatoes at Sammy. He was so angry it was hilarious. Do you remember that? Babe?” His laugh was cut short as he looked down at you with fear in his eyes. He saw a smile on your face, but there was no movement. You stopped talking, laughing, and you stopped breathing. Dean knew you were at peace now, but a pained cry was ripped from his throat as he sobbed into your lifeless form. “No, please, don’t leave me! We love you! I-I love you! I love you!” You were the one he loved and you were taken from him, just like everyone else was. You were gone, and he was left with nothing. Now, he was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and hope you to take the time to read my other work if you liked this one.


End file.
